Inuyasha: Stay with me Inuyasha x Reader
by wabby109
Summary: You love watching Inuyasha, and you have fallen in love with the main character too. What if I told you that he was right beside you? What lays in front of you now? Hardship? Love?


Author's Note: Hey guys, I got a request to do an Inuyasha fanfiction, so I'll give it my best shot. Thank you guys, and don't forget to tell me what you think. Should I continue this, or leave it as a possible oneshot?

You were at home, like usual, as you were watching Inuyasha. You had been watching it for only 2 days, but have already seen so much that's filled you with emotion. You already knew you were in love when you first set eyes on Inuyasha. Of course, he couldn't see or hear you, so you knew it was futile, but soon, all of that will change.

Inuyasha was in the middle of investigating who was taking all of the girl's souls (in episode 22), when he saw a light coming from nearby. He decided to go check it out because it peaked his interests. When he found where the light was coming from, he walked towards it, mesmerized. He reached his hand out, and then felt a pull on his body that woke him from the trance, and he fought so much, but to no avail, as his entire being was sucked into the light.

You were still watching when you saw a light come from your computer screen, and so you hopped back, and much to your surprise, Inuyasha came out tumbling. 'Wait! Is my mind playing tricks on me!?' You thought to yourself, as you just stared in awe.

"Where the heck am I?" Inuyasha asked, eyes fearful of where he had landed.

"Y-you're in the r-real world," you said stuttering, and out of breath.

"Hmmmmm… I bet someone did this! It must've been the person who was taking all of the souls!"

"Wow… This is so awesome!" You accidentally said out loud, blushing a bit before Inuyasha looked towards you.

"Who are you!?" He said, somewhat panicked about everything.

"I'm _, and welcome to my house," you said while secretly fangirling so much inside.

"It's pretty nice," he said with uncertainty.

"Do you want to see something?" You asked him, as he looked at you with a glint of curiousness in his eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you everything!" You replied back to his speechlessness, so giddy, and wanting to reveal the real world to him. Inuyasha followed you, unsure of what to do, but he guessed that you looked like a nice person, and you were pretty cute too. You took him outside, and showed him the real world, where the sun was shining brightly, and where the birds were chirping loudly. Looking confused, he pointed to the different objects, which you named for him, one by one. You really wanted to show him everything, but first of all, you wanted to let him taste ice cream. You drove to the ice cream store, Dreamers, and you got (favorite ice cream flavor), while you ordered a vanilla ice cream for him. Giggling, you thought he was so cute, just staring at his ice cream, and then looking back at you. You showed him what to do, and when he took a bite, his face looked like a little kids, so adorable and smiling at you with the most lovable smile ever. You then wanted to do one more thing for him before the day ended, and so you all decided on a theme park. You were excited about this because you loved going on all of the fast, and speedy roller coasters, even if they did make you a little queasy. Inuyasha got in, and sat down, leaving room for you on the 2 seater ride. Blushing, you sat down, and raised your arms, getting ready for the ride. The ride was starting, and Inuyasha was looking excited for this, and as it was going, you opened your eyes, and saw his happy face, shining in the sun. His beautiful golden eyes, looking right back at you, closing the space slowly, yet surely. Right before his face met yours, the ride came to a stop. When you got off, you were blushing so much, and Inuyasha had his head turned from you, hiding his major embarrassment. Once home, you decided that it was time to finally get to bed. You dug in your drawers, until you found something for him to put on, which was a huge t-shirt, and a pair of really lose sleep pants that you found in a discount pin. You showed Inuyasha to the bathroom, waiting for him to change, and once he was, he came out. You were beet red from how well they fit him, almost like they were designed just for his body structure. After you changed, you two got comfortable in your bed, facing each other, as you talked about the day. Then a crucial moment happened. You both blushed at the same time, and you confessed to him.

"Inuyasha, I-I-i love you," you said trying to get your words out.

"_, I love you too," Inuyasha said exasperated. He came closer to you, his face drawing near yours. As you closed your eyes, you felt a light touch of his lips on your lips, and then his breath as both of you pulled away at the same time, gasping for air. Smiling, you kissed him on the cheek, and said a sweet goodnight. Closing your eyes, you drifted off to sleep with your thoughts still intact with memories of today.


End file.
